l'amour ne se contrôle pas
by luce1999
Summary: Lee fait partit de l'équipe de basket, Itachi aussi, qui pourrait croire qu'ils finiraient par sortir ensemble ? ( couple secondaire naruto x kuroko - Luce (Oc)x hinata) (merci à shitada/sushi/ ... pour le titre)


Oh mon dieu je suis émue comme pas possible, du itachi x lee, j'en ai pas trouvé, alors je mis suis collé ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, quiconque lis ceci doit écrire à son tour du itachi x lee ToT

Comme d'habitude, merci au sushi qui me sert d'éventuel amie ^^

* * *

Lee regarda Itachi se diriger vers lui avec rapidité, il passa la balle à aomine qui s'empressa de mettre un panier. La tension était palpable sur le terrain de basket. Le match prit fin et ce fut l'équipe d'akashi qui gagna, cela n'empêcha pas les joueurs d'avoir un grand sourire pour la plupart. Sasuke fixait son frère avec une colère visible pour ce qui le connaissaient. Itachi ne fit pas de commentaire, il ne fit rien en fait, se contenta de rentrer dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

Kise proposa à tout le monde de sortir, seul Deidara et Lee acceptèrent les autres ne voulant que rentrer chez eux. Les trois amis partirent donc ensemble vers le magi burger.

Ils passèrent tout les trois un excellent moment, Kise partit à sa séance photo avec ses deux amis pour l'accompagner le temps du trajet ce qui lui fit plaisir. Lee et deidara partirent ensuite jusqu'à chez le blond où ils passèrent leur temps sur un jeu vidéo avant que le brun ne se décide a rentrer chez lui en courant pour s'entraîner en même temps.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Lee ne fut pas étonné de trouver sa famille manger sans lui, son père lui fit remarquer qu'il était rentré tard et que ce n'était pas en passant son temps a trainer dehors ou avec des amis qu'il réussirait quelque chose dans la vie. Le jeune Rock ne dit rien, monta dans sa chambre en silence. Plus tard on toqua à sa chambre, Luce vint lui apporter un paquet de biscuits et un jus de fruit.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sain mais je ne pouvais pas te monter autre chose, c'est censé être pour moi. L'adolescente lui sourit en s'asseillant sur le lit. Comment s'est passé ta journée? Demanda t'elle pendant qu'il entamé les biscuits.

-Comme d'habitude, je me suis entrainer et j'ai perdu un match cette fois ci. Luce prit un biscuit et lui demanda si il comptait aussi s'entrainer demain, elle connaissait bien sûr la réponse, Lee s'entrainait tout les jour. Elle admirait beaucoup son frère pour cela. Elle ne fit pas trop attention au monologue enflammé de son frère sur son entrainement, refusa poliment de l'accompagner, la seule fois qu'elle avait accepter elle avait finit a moitié morte selon elle.

-Dis moi Lee, es tu heureux ? Les yeux bleu de sa soeur rencontrèrent les siens. Il lui sourit lui répondant par l'affirmatif. Elle posa sa main froide mais douce dans ses cheveux et les ébourriffa un peu.

-Je comprends Lee, si tu as besoin de parler, ma chambre se trouve en face, d'accord ? N'oublie pas de jeter les papier dit elle en quittant la chambre. Lee resta silencieux, soupira et s'allongea dans son lit.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient, Lee savait être calme, et ne pensait pas uniquement au basket. Il réfléchissait beaucoup à son avenir, sa famille et sa vie en général. Parfois, il aurait aimé avoir une autre famille et vivre dans un monde différent, mais Luce était toujours là pour le soutenir de façon plus ou moins discrète et il ne vivait pas dans un autre monde. Pour se détendre il entreprit une séance de pompes.

L'adolescent repensa à son enfance, à ce moment là, seul Luce et ses parents l'acceptaient, les enfants le martyrisaient, sa soeur le protégeait toujours du mieux qu'elle pouvait bien que ce fut compliqué, il n'était pas rare qu'il rentre chez lui en courant pour fuir. Puis au collège cela n'avait fait qu'empirer, pas les coups mais les insultes, elles devenaient de plus en plus cruel, il se sentait terriblement seul. Il l'était. Ses parents s'était peu à peu désintéressé de lui au profit de Luce qui ne demandait que l'inverse, l'adolescente clairement agacé de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

Le lycée était une libération, certes personne ne l'aimé vraiment selon lui, mais il avait quelques bons amis avec qui passer du temps. Il n'était plus seul et depuis qu'on avait découvert son talent pour le basket, certains en venait même à le respecter. Cela l'encourageait chaque jour a s'entraîner encore un peu plus. C'était bien mieux qu'auparavant mais pouvait il dire qu'il était heureux? Luce avait le don de le faire réfléchir. Il s'arrêta à la 200eme pompes, vraiment épuisé.

Le samedi matin avait toujours été dédié à sa course, bien sûr chaque matin Lee courait pendant une trentaine de minutes mais le samedi il courait bien plus, l'après midi il se consacré à ses devoirs et le soir a quelques exercices d'endurance. Cependant Luce avait décidé qu'il lui fallait sortir un peu et pourquoi pas passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle l'avait emmené au café puis avait décidé qu'il pourrait venir pendant qu'elle irait chez sa petite amie, pour la première fois, Lee entendait parler d'amour sa soeur. Quelque part, cela le toucha, de plus il se sentait honoré, Luce lui avait confié qu'il était le premier à qui elle en parlait et qu'il serait le premier a rencontrer la femme.

Il furent accueillie par Hinata elle même, l'adolescente était dans la classe de Lee, elle était assez solitaire se souvint le basketteur, en dehors de Kiba et Shino, elle ne parlait pas à grand monde. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point les deux femmes étaient complice tout en restant assez discrète, si on ne lui avait pas dit, il auraient plus pensé à des meilleures amies qu'un couple. Cela le marqua un peu. Il n'avait vue aucun changement chez sa soeur, lui qui voyait l'amour soit d'une façon un peu niaise avec beaucoup d'actes romantique ou alors les couples de lycéens assez fade, il reconsidéra sa vision des choses.

Ils quittèrent la demeure hyuga vers les 17 heure, Lee était vraiment heureux, la jeune hinata s'entendait bien avec lui, ils avaient même finit par échanger leurs numéros. Il avait alors vus sa sœur heureuse, elle avait eu dans son regard une lueur qui ne lui avait jamais vue et un grand sourire avait étiré ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'embrasse pour la première et unique fois du temps qu'ils étaient resté Hinata, qui d'ailleurs avait violemment rougit avant de repartir leur chercher des gâteaux.

Le lundi arriva très vite, et lorsqu'il rentra en classe, Hinata vint le saluer. Ils discutèrent un peu ensemble, l'adolescente était clairement intéressait par lui, non pas car il était le frère de Luce mais par lui. Cela le toucha. Il vint même à lui proposer de venir assister à l'un des entraînements de basket, Hinata le fixa quelques secondes surprise avant de lui dire qu'elle acceptait volontiers.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au gymnase en fin d'après midi, un silence se fit. Hinata alla directement dans les gradins alors que Lee courait se changer. Les adolescents présents ne surent que dire mettant mal à l'aise la hyuga qui se sentait observé. Heureusement, Lee revint très vite.

L'adolescente fut très vite captivé par le match qui se déroulait devant elle, elle qui n'aimait pas le basket trouvait cela impressionnant. Luce ne lui avait pas mentit en disant que l'équipe était excellente et même si sa copine avait insisté pour lui dire que son frère était tout de même le meilleur joueur de l'équipe, ce qui était très dur a débattre tous étant excellent, Hinata prit plaisir a trouver quelques fautes par ci par là. A la fin de l'entrainement beaucoup écoutèrent son avis malgré ses bégaiements.

Ce jour là le regards marron rouge d'Itachi croisa le violet lilas de la hyuga, qui eut un frisson, l'Uchiwa ne l'aimé pas du tout. Ce jour là, elle venait d'attiser inconsciemment la jalousie d'Itachi et sans le savoir elle créa le premier rapprochement entre L'Uchiwa et Lee. En effet, comme à son habitude Lee demanda qui voulait venir avec lui et hinata bien sûr, Itachi, Kise et Naruto acceptèrent avec Kuroko qui trouvait plaisant la sensation d'être vue, Hinata le remarquant sans qu'il n'ai a faire d'efforts, rare était les personnes y arrivant.

Pendant le trajet, Itachi resta tout de même en retrait avec le fantome de l'équipe qui à son plus grand étonnement parla.

-Tu sais, si tu veux qu'il comprenne, tu devrait le montrer plus clairement.

-Quoi? s'agaça l'Uchiwa comprenant que Kuroko parlait de Lee.

-Ce n'est pas en le frôlant une fois de temps en temps en plein match et en le regardant discrètement lorsqu'il a les yeux tournait qu'il verra que tu as des sentiments pour lui. Kuroko le regarda puis regarda de nouveau Lee qui riait avec Naruto. Propose lui un un contre un, parle lui, prouve ton intérêt pour lui, je ne sais pas si Lee aime les hommes, mais tu devrait essayer, sinon tu regretteras. Et puis, tu sais...Lee te respecte beaucoup, tu es un peu un modèle, malgré ton talent et ton don évident, tu continue toujours de t'entraîner dur. Vous êtes plus semblable que Vous le pensez. J'ai trop parlait, tu me donnera un milk shake à la vanille.

-Bien sûre Kuroko. Le brun et le bleu marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Naruto vienne mettre un peu d'ambiance comme le disait si bien le blond.

Voyant le regard portait le fantome envers Naruto, Itachi sourit, le bleu le remarqua et ronchonna un peu. Naruto vint alors le porter, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Kuroko, jusqu'à ce que le blond qu'était Kise ne vienne prendre des photos, il donna un coup de pied à l'Uzumaki qui le reposa puis se tourna vers Kise, le blond déglutit avant de fuir lâchement en courant, Kuroko savait être inquiétant.

Naruto s'excusa gauchement, puis à son étonnement, le basketteur fantome lui prit la main en lui ordonnant d'avancer, il en fut agréablement surpris, ses joues se colorant légèrement d'une teinte rosé. Hinata se mit donc avec Lee et Itachi, elle était clairement mal à l'aise en voyant le regard glaciale de l'Uchiwa.

-Ça va pas Hinata? demanda Lee.

-Bien sûr que si Lee, je me demandais juste quoi faire pour l'anniversaire de Luce... lui répondit elle en bégaient.

-Un dîner romantique ! Lui dit joyeusement Lee. Elle aime beaucoup le parc ou la colline un peu à l'ouest, tu vois où?

-Un dîner romantique? Demanda l'Uchiwa, qui ne s'intéresser pas spécialement à Hinata mais plus à Lee et donc à sa soeur.

-Oui ! Luce adore les moments calme et les lieux où elle peut-être tranquille je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir, dit il à la Hyuga. Elle le remercia pour son idée, elle comptait faire un petit pique nique et offrir quelques livre à la jeune Rock.

Itachi arrêta de la fixer avec froideur dès qu'il apprit qu'elle était lesbienne et sortait avec la soeur de Lee. Il se contenta d'être indéfferent à sa personne, ce qui à défaut de vraiment plaire à Hinata, la rassura tout de même.

Il ne fallut qu'une semaine entre temps pour que Naruto convainc Kuroko d'être officiellement avec lui, ils eurent donc le plaisir d'être le centre de l'attention, cela faisait juste quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Akashi en vint même à les féliciter, il n'avait rien vue.

Quelques semaines passèrent encore, Itachi était devenu bien plus proche de Lee, il n'était plus rare de voir l'Uchiwa être avec le jeune Rock et l'héritière Hyuga qu'il avait fini par accepter ou de voir tout simplement Lee passer du temps avec Kisame et Itachi. Il arrivait quelques fois qu'Itachi vienne manger avec Lee durant le repas de la cantine. Les deux bruns s'entendait très bien, cela ne rendait qu'Itachi un peu plus amoureux chaque jour. Vint alors le moment.

C'était pendant l'anniversaire surprise de Lee, organiser par Kise et Naruto, sous le regard attentive d'Akashi et Midorima afin d'être sûr que tout ne tombe pas à l'eau ou qu'il n'y ai un mort que l'Uchiwa décida de se déclarer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre éternellement que Lee remarque qu'il l'aimait et ils s'entendaient vraiment bien, le brun espérait donc que ses sentiments soient réciproque.

Ils le furent. L'Uchiwa en aurait presque pleuré de bonheur. A sa grande surprise ce fut Lee qui prit l'initiative d'un léger baisé. Itachi crut que son coeur allait se rompre a battre si fort, il en fit la remarque à Lee, ce dernier lui sourit, posa la main de son désormais amoureux sur son coeur, lui répondant que le sien aussi aller finir par exploser.

Tout irait mieux pour Lee, maintenant il venait de connaitre l'amour, certes avec une personne assez inattendue, mais l'amour aussi était inattendu, comme avait déjà fait remarqué sa soeur, on était contrôlait par l'amour et non l'inverse.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas a écrire du lee x itachi ! (non non j'insiste pas !~~~~~)  
et sinon, n'hésitez pas a commenter :D


End file.
